Dimension X
Dimension X is an alternate dimension to our own, that for a long time was under rule by one of its natural species, the Utroms until they were over thrown by the species they enslaved. Dimension X posses both advanced technologies and biological chemicals. The former being used for interdenominational travel and the latter capable of genetically modifying a beings cells. Species and History Dimension X is home to several different species, all very different and some not even originating from the Dimension itself. Utroms Utroms are a small, brain like creature with two eyes, a mouth with sharp teeth, no visible nose, and a number of short tentacles underneath them. These tentacles serve as both hands and feet, as the Utrom can walk on them or use them to manipulate objects. However, most Utroms dislike walking on their tentacles, preferring to use some form of mechanical transport, such as a humanoid exo-suit or hover pad. Unless injured or diseased, Utroms have a long lifespan, lasting centuries or millennia. Utroms are highly intelligent and well-versed in many technical and scientific fields, and are the main reason that Dimension X is so advanced. Originating from their home planet Utrominon, the Utroms spread across the galaxy waging war after war and soon forcefully creating an intergalactic empire. They enslaved and created many of Dimension X's races, which would lead to their downfall during the imperialist uprising. Now, almost the entire Ultrom race has been extinguished, with only a few bitter survivors roaming the galaxy. Rock-Soldiers A race of humanoid creatures, who's bodies are formed of a rock like substances, the Rock-Soldiers have been under Utrom control and influence for many years, even staying loyal during and after the Imperialist uprising. The race itself was almost nothing before the Utroms interfention and they soon became a strong militaristic outfit, born for war and nothing else. The race was discovered by the Utrom around the same time they were taking over the Neutrinos homeworld. Originally struggling with their resistance, the Utrom would equip and train the Rock-Soldiers. Being out-gunned and out-numbered, the Neutrinos home-world soon came under Utrom control and the Rock-Soldiers would become the main foot soldiers of the Utrom army. Neutrinos Neutrinos are a race very similar to humans pshyically, albeit with large pointed ears and a strange sense of style. Like the Utroms, the Neutrionos hailed from their home planet of Neutopia and spread to nearby planets quickly, thanks to their dedicated space program. Neutrinos can live for around 200 years, while young the Neutrinos take up a very footloose and fancy-free sort of life style, often traveling the galaxy and having fun and then later in life, taking up scientific fields. With most of their elderly acting as lead scientists, Neutrinos technology is highly advanced, creating anti-gravity based vehicles and laser weaponry, as well as this they were close to discovering interdenominational travel before the Utrom invasion. The Neutrinos were one of the first races to rebel against the Utroms and actually have an affect, however when it looked like the Neutrinos were gaining the upper-hand the Utroms would ascend the Rock-Soldier race and being both out-gunned and out-numbered, the Neutrinos home-world fell under Utrom control and most of the Neutrinos race being enslaved. With only a small resistance left, the Neutrinos would look to other races for aide, eventually gaining the help of several other races that were under Utrom control. However, the resistance did not gain an upper-hand until the union of the Triceratons. Now possessing the strength, numbers and weaponry to take on the Utroms the resistance would wage a five year war against the Utrom race, a war they would eventually win. Now back in possession of their home-world, the Neutrinos would go back to their normal life style, however now young Neutrinos will often take up jobs as "freedom fighters", hunting down and fighting any instance of slavery or repression, be it from Utroms or any other species. Triceratons The Triceratons are an not independently developed race, but were rather created from the manipulated genes of a species similar to Earths Triceratops by the Utroms. They are large, humanoid creatures, normally possessing a large build. They have head similar to that of a Triceratops, with a large crest at the back and three horns sprouting from their forehead and nose. Originally created as workers and soldiers, the Triceratons were oppressed for years, however unlike the Rock-Soldiers, the Triceratons did not take kindly to their masters and would stage a short lived rebellion. Without accesses to weaponry or any sort of armour, the Triceraton rebellion was soon put to a stop, however this would sew the seed and inspire other races to rebel later down the line. Eventually the Triceratons would join the resistance, acting as the final nail in the coffin for their Utrom overlords. Given a batch of planets to live on, the Triceratons have been shown to be a very militaristic community, with similarities to Primeverses Roman empire. However in this age of peace some Triceratons still hold a deep grudge for the Utroms and even to this day some hunt for any survivors, hoping to put an end to the species who created them. Minor Races Ja-goons - An amphibian race, with aspects similar to both fish and reptiles. Their home world was the location of many Utrom mining factories, and after a few year the planet itself became heavily polluted. They were one of the many races repressed by the Utroms, and were apart of the revolution. Quer-aks - Hailing from the same planet as the Rock-Soldiers, the Quer-aks are a more peaceful race. Their body is composed of a bark like material and when the Utroms gave the Rock-Soldiers weapons, the first thing they did was attack there Quer-aks brethren. Now in the few, the Quer-aks took part in the revolution to take own the Utroms and get revenge on the Rock-Soldiers. Roswels - Small, humanoid creature with large craniums and eyes, the Rosels bare a similar appearance to "greys" a race that is spoke of in legend in other universes. They were apart of the revolution among the other species. Category:Location Category:Universe